Peter
Peter is a common masculine given name. It is derived, via Latin "petra", from the Greek word πέτρος (petros) meaning "stone" or "rock". Peter is a name shared by several Harry Turtledove characters. Characters with only the name Peter :Peter (Warwick Soldier), a soldier in the employ of the Earl of Warwick and minor character in Opening Atlantis. :Peter (New Hastings Rebel), a farmer-turned-rebel on the side of the Radcliffes and minor character in Opening Atlantis. :Peter (The War That Came Early), Luftwaffe pilot and minor character in Coup d'Etat. :St. Peter, a fisherman and a disciple of Jesus who is traditionally regarded as the first Pope. He appears as "the Rock" in "Shock and Awe", and plays an important posthumous role in "Under St. Peter's". :Peter I of Russia, a historical Tsar, referenced in The Big Switch and In at the Death. Characters with the first name of Peter :Peter Baker, fictional actor, minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Peter Blake, a nephew of Chester Martin in the Southern Victory series. :Peter Delahanty, a fictional biologist in the short story "The R-Strain". :Peter Drinkwater, a fictional British Intelligence agent in the short story "Ready for the Fatherland". :Peter Foster, a minor character and roommate of William Shakespeare in the novel Ruled Britannia. :Peter Hains, a historical American Civil War general appearing in How Few Remain. :Peter Howard, fictional doctor, POV of "Freedom" in A Different Flesh. :Peter Jarrold, a fictional Son of Liberty referenced in the novel The Two Georges. :Peter Norris, fictional sheriff, minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Peter van Pels, a historical figure referenced in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Peter Torrance, a fictional cavalry lieutenant in Liberating Atlantis. :Peter Turney, historical judge appearing in How Few Remain. Characters named Pete :Pete (Deconstruction Gang), member of Gang 4 in "Deconstruction Gang". :Pete (The Green Buffalo), a shopkeeper in "The Green Buffalo". :Pete (sergeant), Confederate sergeant, minor character in Settling Accounts. :Pete (bellhop), minor character in In at the Death. :Pete (police officer), a minor character in All Fall Down. :Pete (Worldwar): minor Worldwar character. :Pete Daniels aka Mutt Daniels, a POV character from the Worldwar series. :Pete Flowers, a POV character in "Crybaby". :Pete Gray, historical baseballer referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Pete Huntington, minor fictional character in The Hot War. :Pete Lundquist, fictional SF author, POV of "Hindsight". :Pete McGill, a US Marine and POV from The War That Came Early series. :Pete Reilly, a Topangan in "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers". :Pete Sadowski, a third baseman from "Designated Hitter". :Pete Thomsen, a newspaper reporter and minor character in In the Balance. Characters named Pedro (Spanish and Portuguese Peter) :Pedro (Half the Battle), a Canogan scribe in "Half the Battle". :Pedro (Ruled Britannia), fictional Spanish soldier, minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Dom Pedro II of Brazil, historical emperor of Brazil, referenced in The Guns of the South. :Dom Pedro IV of Brazil, fictional emperor of Brazil referenced in Breakthroughs. :Pedro (Half the Battle), fictional scribe from "Half the Battle" :Pedro González de Mendoza, historical Spanish politician appearing in "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life" :Pedro Magallanes, fictional medical student, minor character in Second Contact. :Pedro Rodriguez, a CS Army soldier in the Southern Victory series Characters named Pierre (French Peter) :Pierre, guard of the Kingdom of Versailles and minor character in In High Places. :Pierre Barres, fictional French soldier in "Ils ne passeront pas". :Pierre Ducange, fictional New Orleans resident in "Must and Shall". :Pierre Dutourd, fictional French criminal in Worldwar. :Pierre Lapin, a Canadian soldier and minor character in American Front. Characters named Pierce (an offshoot of Pierre) :Pierce Butler, historical US Supreme Court Justice appearing in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). Characters named '''Piet' (Dutch Peter) :Piet Hardie, a member of America Will Break in The Guns of the South. :Piet Kieft, fictional Dutch colonial governor in Opening Atlantis. Characters named Пётр (Russian Peter) :Pyotr (The Hot War), a Russian farmer and minor character in The Hot War. :Pyotr Maksimovich, fictional Kremlin employee and minor Worldwar character. Characters named Petro :Petro of Narbomart, an Ispanian merchant in "Unholy Trinity" in Agent of Byzantium. :Petro Hapochka, fictional Soviet bureaucrat in The Hot War. Characters with a surname of Peters :Sean Peters, employee of Superstrings, Inc. in the Justin Kloster Stories. Characters with a surname of Peterson :Jim Peterson, fictional US Navy personnel, POV in Days of Infamy series. :Richard Peterson, a technician and minor character in Striking the Balance. :Wilf Peterson, a British Army lieutenant and minor character in Coup d'Etat. Characters with a surname of '''Petrovic' :Marko Petrovic, minor Croatian character in Tilting the Balance. Characters with a surname of Pietruszka :Pietruszka, fictional Polish politician, minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Tadeusz Pietruszka, fictional doctor appearing in two scenes of Joe Steele. Places and things whose names include Peter or a variant :LeBlanc and Peters Mortuary, a funeral home in "Must and Shall". :The USS Peter Gray (ship), a Liberty Ship in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Petersburg, Virginia, featured in Southern Victory :Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Russia, figuring in The Hot War. :Pierreville, a Detinan city in The War Between the Provinces. :St. Peter's Basilica, a church in Rome or the Vatican, depending on the timeline, the title location of "Under St. Peter's". :St. Petersburg, former Russian capital, known in the past as Petrograd and Leningrad, the latter being the name most frequently used in Turtledove references. :San Pedro, a subdivision of Los Angeles figuring in a number of Turtledove works. :"Under St. Peter's", a Turtledove story title. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation